The Legend
by not for lack of trying
Summary: A prequel to DBZ that describes the war between the Saiyans and the Tsufulus. rated M for violence


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the Names Characters or Places in the anime or mange of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.

**The Legend:**

"Captain Tolk, Captain Tolk sir!" yelled a young man as he ran into the bridge of a star ship

"Yes, what is it lieutenant?" asked the captain boringly

"We've found one Sir. We've found a suitable planet for us to inhabit," replied the Lt.

_**Long ago in a solar system far from this place…**_

"Is that so? Excellent, excellent." The captain's eyes widened with glory "We can finally prepare ourselves a new home. What bearings is this planet of yours Lt. Rakal?"

"Mark coordinates 28.7c to bearings 14.3a starport, engines to full speed we should arrive at destination 0b8 niner in 73 koresocs" said another young men standing next to Rakal

"Good, General Spral, Lt. Rakal; organize the counsel and prepare a full report on this planet and everything we might except on the surface, you have one koresoc."

"Yes sir," the two men said in unison. After the counsel members and Captain Tolk were assembled the briefing began.

"The planet is approximately 60 oceans with waters filled with countless red algae. The rest of the planet has a clean balance of forest, mountain rockies and small deserts."

…_**There existed an evil race called the Sinmar-ku…**_

"Lt Rakal, these preliminary visual scans make the planet look like a desert, and the sensor data also indicates that it's more then 70 wasteland." Remarked a counsel member.

"Yes, but that's all false data. The deserts on this planet are small and composed of a red sand that has very powerful magnetic properties. Sensors from orbit are all pulled to look at those small harsh lands. Even the best of technicians is easily confused."

"But what about the visual data?"

"More then 95 of all vegetation on this planet has a red pigmentation. Combined with the red deserts and red algae the entire world looks like a desert from orbit. Unless you're standing on the surface you would never know this planet had an atmosphere."

"Are there any native life forms?"

"Hundreds; mostly wild creatures that roam the forests, some marine life exist in the oceans. Only one species that can be classified as sentient, and I use the term very loosely.

"Describe them please."

"They are a very primitive race of cave dwellers, the call themselves Saiyans." Reported Lt. Rakal

…_**After one thousand years of war they had vanquished all the natural resources and their planet was now**__**dead…**_

"The have a very weak vocabulary, no technology to speak of. They seem must concerned with protecting their kin (family)." Continued General Spral "They appear to be mostly docile; however, preliminary probes confirm that when the needs demand it they can be extremely aggressive."

"They seem to fear the full moon; it only appears once every 100 years because of a unique planet eclipse caused by the neighboring planets so I don't know why they fear it." Said Rakal

"It has something to do with a superstition that involves a demon called Oozaru." Said Spral. "Apparently the demon only awakes in the light of a full moon."

"When will there be the next full moon?"

"sixteen years."

…_**The population was cut to a less then a quarter and this**__**race was then forced to ally themselves in a common goal, survival…**_

"Will these people be of any threat to our cause?" inquired one counsel member.

"I don't think so sir, in fact I believe that with a little engineering we can make these Saiyans suitable to be our expendable soldiers." Lt. Rakal

"Yes indeed" an elderly man joined the report room

"The counsel recognizes head of 'science warfare division' Dr. Rokza" said the counsel head.

…_**United in small number and seeking a new home, the Sinmar-ku created a**__**central government to lead the people in a new goal, a cause that would be**__**satisfactory to all…**_

"I've studied their biology and I believe that by altering certain lobs in the brain we can increase their natural urge to protect into a thrust for violence and dominance. Their primitive minds will make them easy to control and their potential to gain power is amazing.

…_**Universal Conquest.**_

**--**

Many semi-naked people covered in rag like fur cloth looked up at the sky quizzically as strange metallic saucer disk like clouds descended from above. Their tails waved as they watched the smooth metal-reflective clouds land in a valley beyond a massive mountain. The Neanderthal like people made their way to the valley to explore these strange objects that had fell from the air above them.

"What be those strange clouds?" a child, no more then three years old, asked the women whose arm he squeezed.

"Me know not Saiyrotto, don't frighten, I'll protect." She replied kindly.

A square light appeared in the side of each saucer cloud. From within each light a Saiyan walked down some kind of metal decline,

"No, not Saiyans, them be to short and have no tail," realized one of the exploring Neanderthals.

"Greetings, we come in peace." Said the leader of the strangers, Saiyrotto didn't like how his mouth curved crookedly, it looked mischievous. "We come form the depths of space...-" he raised his arms to point to the sky, "We wish to share our technology in exchange for letting us share the land of you planet."

The Saiyans looked at each other confused.

**9 years later**

Dr. Zakra smiled at the screen in front of him displaying the genetics of the Saiyan race. He had created a successful method of DNA manipulation that would cause the genetic mutation in specific traits to enhance strength, ki projection, and aggression. All he lacked was a population wide delivery system.

"Report," said Captain Solkr as he entered the lab.

"Completing the work of my teacher Prof. Rakza, I have successfully made the entire race ready to be transformed into our soldiers. I've increased their intelligence enough to understand orders and operate simple machinery. I'm now working on an airborne viral delivery system to initiate the mutations necessary for soldier enhancement"

"Good, good, time to present you finding to the council."

"Yes sir,"

Various scientists and generals where gathered with the council discussing their plans to conquer the known universe. The discussion continued with all parties pleased until the Council Head asked about the rumored rebel Saiyans.

"We've confirmed they've been using a complex system of caves and underground catacombs to evade us. They've attacked several tech factories and a few domestic colonies." Said an elderly Captain Rakal,

"Apparently they disapprove of how we've conquered their world." Said Rakal's second in military command, Gen Stross. "They've begun to call us Tsufulu. They derived the word based on the two words Tsu, which is sky, and Fulu which means strangers; their calling us aliens, pretty clever really."

"I don't care about what they call us, what are we doing to stop them?" yelled the council head.

"We've identified their leader as Vegento. His father, Vegeta, was one of Rakal's first test subjects; apparently he desires revenge for the death of said subject."

"Any chance they will become a threat?"

"Difficult to say, if they manage to rally a large number of followers against us then it's possible. Any one Saiyan can fight twenty armed Sinmar-ku soldiers, but we still outnumber them and our technology gives us the upper hand."

"Good, good, now is there any other business that needs to be discussed?"

**2 years later**

As more and more Saiyans died as a result of the Tsufulu's twisted experiments the rebel forces grew. A strong and powerful warrior lead his men to one of a Tsufulu facility, one of many, however this facility housed near a hundred imprisoned slaves.

"Come my warriors. Fight for freedom and die with honor. Today we free our captive brethren," cried Vegento as he raided the facility.

On this day a great battle occurred. It was this battle that marked the beginning of the Great War.

**5 years later**

Five years of blood spilled. Five years of war raged. In all that time the Saiyans had made no progress in their campaign to reclaim their planet. They were too far outnumbered. All hope seemed lost. Until it rose; the dawn of power, the rise of the demon light, it was the light of a full moon.

The Saiyans grew into huge ape-like creatures. Tall as a mountain and roaring with such ferocity that they shock the heavens

"What is happening?" cried out a Tsufulu counsel member

"How come we were not told of this?" wailed another counsel member

With a loud Kongly roar, Oozaru monsters attacked the Sinmar-ku armies and began about the total destruction of Tsufulu infestation. They begin tearing the alien cities apart, brick by brick, destroying the many buildings with relative ease. Small soldiers shot powerful energy weapons at the beasts, but to no avail. Soon the giant apes open their mouths to fire huge blasts of destructive ki, killing the enemy outright.

These gigantic apes continue to terrorize and attack every Tsufulu possible, causing mass panic, and making the enemy flee. A blazing inferno is caused as these horrible apes destroy everything in their sight. The monsters twist and swirl their tails through the air proudly as they take back their world from their evil conquers. The full moon shines bright amidst the carnage, as blinding blasts of energy fill the sky with these apes dominating everything.

In a last ditch effort the Sinmar-ku tried to destroy the moon, but the Oozaru monsters interfered with the rocket launch, causing the missile to be off course and to instead impact and explode the wrong celestial body. a full moon would now appear every 10 years, rather then 100.

Hours later when the moon had fallen and the sun shining in the bright morning sky the Saiyans overlooked the battlefield.

"We have won." Cheered the apian warriors.

"Victory is ours. To cormorant this day I shall rename our fair planet, from this day forth our world will be known as Planet Vegeta-sei, in honor of my father."

"A good name, grandfather would be proud of us." said Saiyrotto

**1 year later**

The Saiyans had won their freedom, but unknown to them was a survivor. None other then Dr. Zakra and his apprentice Bebi. Under Zakra's orders Bebi boarded the space station Traxis and fled the planet as he began working on a machine mutant project alone. Zakra stayed behind and using the accumulation of his entire Saiyan solder enhancement program he tried altering his own DNA until he was stronger then any Saiyan. Still unsatisfied Zakra began working on bionic implants. Soon he'd be ready to kill off the scum who lead the rebels.

The battle was swift and brutal. Zakra killed off a small army of Saiyans ripping Vegento apart limb by limb. Forcing the helpless Saiyrotto to watch the carnage as his father was slowly killed.

"I die free." Vegento gasped with his last breath.

**"Monster!!"** screamed an enraged Saiyrotto. He spread his legs a little and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth as his power began to increase. Overhead, the sky began to darken. Clouds moved at ridiculous speeds, circling over the teenager. Saiyrotto's raven hair began to wave, as if caught in the wind. Sporadic lightning bursts began to erupt around him accompanied by a sizzling sound. The ground began to shake a little.

He raised his fists to the sky, inhaled deeply, and then pulled his fists down as he screamed with the power surging through his body. His eyes turned green. A solid golden hemisphere suddenly expanded around Saiyrotto's body. Blue electricity sizzled and crackled around the expanding bowl. His muscles were more sharply defined; his eyes were a radiant green, his hair a flaring gold and divided into thin locks standing upward, except one that hung down his forehead. A spiked golden aura surrounded him, burning brightly. And around him, blue electricity sparked and sizzled at random.

Saiyrotto had transformed into something new. The Saiyan fired a massive lance of ki at Zakra who was paralyzed in fear at the power he now faced, the beam smashing him backward. The alien got up and charged forward. The two warriors collided in mid air, their arms and legs a blur as they countered and reversed each other's hail of blows. Zakra punched Saiyrotto in the temple, stunning him for the split second needed to boost back out of the melee

Saiyrotto suddenly tried to trip Zakra but failed due to Zakra's remarkable intuitive reaction time. Zakra jumped up and tried to stomp Saiyrotto in the stomach with a double down kick. But Zakra's seemed to hit an after image of Saiyrotto because as he faded he reappeared from behind him and right-side-kicked Saiyrotto in the back of his neck which sent him flying a few feet away.

They stood at opposite ends of each other. Zakra started to power up as did Saiyrotto, suddenly two massive beams of light collided. The two superpowers yelled together as both shot ki blasts at each other, putting more and more power into the attacks. The resulting effect was a ki bubble in-between.

With his left hand rendered free, Zakra charged a small ki ball and thin he redirected his bigger blast strait down as he spontaneously jump-flips up and over the Ki bubble. Without the opposing force of Zakra's attack against his own Saiyrotto lost his balance slightly and leaned forward just as Zakra landed behind him and fired the Ki beam into his back plunging him forward and into the ground. Saiyrotto quickly climbed to his feet, he hunched over as if he might be beaten, Zakra walked up to him proudly for his victory, but then…

"DIE" screams Saiyrotto and creates a flash of ki light to temporarily blind the alien. Saiyrotto jumps into the air and fires several small ki blasts down where Zakra was, but unseen by Saiyrotto he had gotten away in the smoke cloud. Zakra appeared behind Saiyrotto and punched the air as Saiyrotto appeared now behind Zakra treeing to kick him but he too escaped.

The two fought like madmen. Both charged at each other. Saiyrotto punched repeatedly at Zakra but he blocked them with ease. After awhile Saiyrotto was able to hit Zakra in the check and thing combo him in the gut. They separated and Zakra had a smirk on his face as he rubbed his sore check. Zakra seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Saiyrotto upper-cutting and then kicking it as hard as he could. It suddenly kicked at Zakra but he jumped out of the way. Saiyrotto did flips across the floor to move away from the fused warrior. Zakra is surprised by the speed at which this warrior was fighting. Then the two went head to head sparing again.

"I'll kill you all!!" Zakra yelled as he attacked; punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, punch, kick. Their movements were becoming faster, a charge, a dodge. Zakra comes in low to jab hard, but Saiyrotto jumps away. Saiyrotto lunges forward with another forceful punch but a bare hand catches it as Zakra punched at his opponent in turn, but Saiyrotto also grabbed the incoming punch, forcing them into a struggle. Now both fighters were pushing against the other, hands locked in each other's fists, waiting for the next move. Saiyrotto breaks the struggle by pulling back and hitting Zakra in the ribs with a twisting upper knee ram under the arm.

The fight continued for hours before Zakra collapsed with exhaustion and Saiyrotto ripped of his head. The Saiyan stood there over the body of his enemy, his hair and eyes returning to normal. As others began to approach Saiyrotto collapsed, his energy expended, dieing from the stress of the battle. But what had happened here would forever be remembered. Saiyrotto's tale repeated from generation to generation as the Legendary Super-Saiyan.

**500 year later**

Over many years the Saiyans continued to mutate as an after affect of Zakra's viral delivery system in attempts to increase Saiyan aggression. At one time the entire race had been reduced to mindless monsters who nearly killed each other into extinction. They just regained their sentience no more then 10 generations ago. It is for this reason above all else that when a new kind of alien arrived on their red planet that the Saiyans where quickly and effortlessly conquered and integrated into the armies of King Cold.


End file.
